


Naomi (Redacted File)

by alis_cant_sleep



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_cant_sleep/pseuds/alis_cant_sleep
Summary: “I’m Naomi, I'm eighteen years old and I'm in my bed, on the Sendai Psychiatric Hospital, room 302.”





	Naomi (Redacted File)

**Author's Note:**

> all i could think that could've happened to Naomi after Tortured Souls, i swear it’s not out of character Naomi is just, like she says, robotic. (btw i wrote this while listening to Room Of Angel on repeat for two hours :)

“I want you to say your name, your age and where you are.”  
“I’m Naomi, I'm eighteen years old and I'm in my bed, on the Sendai Psychiatric Hospital, room 302.”  
“Correct, why are we giving you these instructions ?”  
“I just had another episode, and I want to get better, so I'll accept the instructions and take my medicine so then I can get better, the way I want to.”  
“Right. If you know it then it won’t be a problem to ask you to take your medicine would it ?”  
“There’s no problem in taking the medicines, they help me cope with my sadness and they help sleep better, just the way the doctor said it would, works like magic.” I say, almost robotically, like reading a script, like I've already said it before. It's part of my routine. The doctor said so.  
“Good.” A man whose face I fail to see gives me a plastic cup, with three colorful pills. One for my sleep, one for my sadness and one for my...The doctor said so, it’s not important anymore, I have to take them.  
I drink the pills, no water. Soon their effects will start to take shape, my body will get numb and soft and my consciousness will be bright and happy, filled with memories that are not mine for i can’t no longer remember mine, the doctor said so.  
I have mysophobia, I don’t like germs, I don’t like dirty places, I don’t like disgusting things, I don’t like these kinds of things. I hate them. I’m afraid of them. But that’s not what i take the pills for. The doctor said it was so then I could be happier and forget those memories since they were not real, the doctor said.  
My name is Naomi. I am sitting in my bed, on the room 302, on the Sendai Psychiatric Hospital. I need my pills, the doctor said so. I’m Naomi, i can’t remember my surname. I have mysophobia. I wash my hands seven times a day, I take four baths a day, i never walk without my shoes or my gloves. I don’t touch people’s hands, I don’t sleep on people’s beds. I’m Naomi, and I could wash my hands a million times, but I still wouldn’t be clean from the school’s bathroom, from the school’s door, from Seiko’s neck, from Seiko’s blood dripping of her eyes after her retinal veins had burst, from Seiko’s blood dripping of her mouth after her muscles are crushed by the rope on her neck, from Seiko’s skirt dirtied with her urine after she struggled to free herself from the rope around her neck, from Seiko’s hands full of blood from having skinned her fingers trying to get herself out, from her saying that she’s sorry for something that she hasn’t done. I’m Naomi. No one knows who Seiko is, but I do. I’m Naomi and I’m the dirtiest thing I’ve known to this day. I’m Naomi and I killed my best friend Seiko on the Heavenly Host High School’s bathroom. I’m Naomi and people don’t know who Seiko is because here she is not real anymore, because here she was never born, because here she’s just the memory of a demented eighteen year old girl, because here the doctor says that she’s just a way for me to cope with my stress, because Seiko is not real and i’m a liar. My name is Naomi Nakashima, i didn’t died on Heavenly Host but my best friend Seiko Shinohara did and i couldn’t save her.  
“I’m Naomi, I'm sitting in some dark corner everyday with someone’s viscera surrounding me, with tons and tons of blood dripping from everywhere I look, with my heart pounding so fast I could literally hear it, with someone’s vomit covering the stalls and corridors of this place, with children missing body parts, having to hear their guttural screams every second. I’m Naomi and i want to die.”  
“Good Naomi, now the pills.”  
“The pills are good for my sleep and for my sadness, I need to take them” I’m crying “ The doctor said so.” But i’m smiling too. “I have to take them,” I’m always smiling, “I want to take them.”  
“Good, now don’t forget to kill yourself okay Naomi ?”  
“Yes doctor, how could i.”  
“Goodnight Naomi.”  
“Goodbye doctor.”  
I’m Naomi, and I'm happy to be alive side by side with my best friend Seiko. I’m Naomi. But you already know that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it ! this is the first of my works that i actually posted so leave your opinions if you liked it -and if you didn’t- >_<


End file.
